gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Gimme your all money!
center Krótka historia mojej przygody z serią GTA Gdy jako dzieciakowi było mi dane obejrzeć rozgrywkę kolegi w GTA: London, 1969 na prehistorycznej maszynie, nie mogłem jeszcze przypuszczać, że seria Grand Theft Auto aż tak przypadnie mi do gustu. Jedynym sprzętem, jakim dysponowałem, było coś, co przywodziło na myśl Pegasusa, aczkolwiek nim nie było (tzw. gra telewizyjna, w dodatku zintegrowana z klawiaturą komputerową; nie wiem ki diabeł wymyślił coś takiego)... Pierwszą grą GTA, w jaką grałem, było Grand Theft Auto 1, lecz nie wciągnęło mnie ono zbytnio. Większego zainteresowania nie wykazałem światu przedstawionemu, może prócz wnętrzności, które wylegały z ciał rozjechanych ludzi, oraz zagadkowej dla mnie sprawie zniszczenia Buga, poprzez walenie nim o ścianę. W końcu nadeszła pora na Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, w które to zaoferował mi zagrać kuzyn, zniesmaczony moim "pocinaniem" w jakąś niezbyt inteligentną grę z M&M's w roli głównej (choć była to pocinanka o "podłożu" matematycznym; wjedź w skrzynię zawierająca wynik działania, jakie uprzednio się ukazało na jezdni). Niestety (na szczęście?) wtedy nie miałem komputera osobistego w domu, więc moje wojaże w Vice City odbywały się tylko przy odwiedzinach u cioci. Jedna wiadomość, że pójdziemy do niej, rozjaśniała moją rzeczywistość bodźcem: będzie GTA! (tak, "Wajs" mnie wciągnął cholernie wręcz). W 2007 roku w mym domu pojawił się pecet. Moje próby zdobycia GTA, na jakie się siliłem, spełzły na niczym (za drogo). W końcu postanowiłem zrobić coś, czego wolałem nie robić, ale to uczyniłem. Najpierw pobrałem GTA2, później ściągnąłem za pośrednictwem eMule GTA: VC, GTA: SA pożyczył kolega (a ja je "zmodowałem" i unicestwiłem przez to, po czym "skombinowałem" po raz wtóry), ściągnąłem GTA III, a na koniec GTA 1. W GTA IV grałem u przyjaciela, lecz nie zaabsorbowało mnie Bóg wie jak, co nie znaczy, że nie chciałbym go mieć. Na GTA Wiki trafiłem z bliżej mi już nie pamiętanych przyczyn, na początku działałem jako niezarejestrowany (stworzyłem np. artykuł o DeadDodo), później po wielu negacjach - utworzyłem swoje konto użytkownika. Dnia 1 stycznia 2012 roku, zostały mi nadane uprawnienia Moderatora (huraaa!!!). O mnie Jestem Polakiem (jeśli to kogoś interesuje ;D). O resztę pytajcie infobox, no może prócz nazwiska, które brzmi... Niechciała. Mieszkam we Wrocławiu, w Śródmieściu, na Ołbinie (tzw. nowy Trójkąt Bermudzki; i tak w tym momencie wiecie już zbyt dużo...). Interesuję się motoryzacją, szczególnie tą "pełnoletnią" (zabytkową), jestem futrzakiem (w miarę normalnym, pragnę nadmienić xD), patriotą i dziwakiem. Tępię wandali (na wiki). I to chyba wszystko ;P Nie używam kodów, ani modyfikacji (prócz paru w SA, błędy młodości). Poczynania na GTA Wiki Rzadko tworzę obszerne artykuły, zajmuję się głównie tworzeniem takowych o poszczególnych biznesach i poprawianiem najróżniejszych "pierdółek" (choć to po mnie trzeba często poprawiać ;D). Nie jestem zbyt systematyczny w mej pracy, lecz staram się, by to stopniowo ulegało zmianom. Osiągnięcia na GTA Wiki i w GTA *6 banów. *Duuużoooo edyyyycjiiii (pod tym względem 3. miejsce na GTA Wiki ogółem i 1. miejsce jeśli chodzi o ilość edycji w artykułach). *Ponad 1 000 napisanych artykułów (najprawdopodobniej; przecież nie będę wszystkich liczył, choć już raz mi się zdarzyło coś takiego zrobić). *Sukcesywne i stałe (co niedziela; chyba że coś mi wypadnie) tworzenie ciekawostek na stronę główną, od 29 sierpnia 2010 roku, z pomocą użytkowników, którzy współtworzą mniej lub bardziej okazjonalnie projekt związany z ciekawostkami. Co do pory zmiany tychże, to nie ma jakiejś ustalonej pory dnia tudzież doby, lecz im wcześniej, tym lepiej. *W GTA III, utrzymanie Dodo w powietrzu przez 3 321 sekund (ponad 50 minut). http://img441.imageshack.us/img441/2627/89359666.jpg *Zostanie drugim Moderatorem w historii GTA Wiki. *I czwartym administratorem (22 września). *Parę moich "pierdółek" zostało wyróżnionych, np. Plik:Downtown (VC).jpg, czy artykuł o wojsku. IRC Nie bez powodu na mojej stronie użytkownika widnieje szablon . Na kanale IRC GTA Wiki, można mnie znaleźć pod nickiem Gimme, głównie w godzinach późnowieczornych (od około 21.00, do 23.00 maksymalnie; bywają jednak odstępstwa od tej reguły). Posiadane gry (tylko na PC) *Grand Theft Auto III *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City YouTube *Moje dawne konto na YT. *Moje obecne konto na YT. Flickr Jak ktoś zainteresowany: Moja galeria. =Śmierć Oasisowi!!!= Drogi Użytkowniku, pamiętaj: Oasis to Twój śmiertelny wróg! Plik:Reagan i Gorbaczow (VC).jpg|'Oasis, jesteś trup!' http://img261.imageshack.us/img261/4553/oohhnein.gif Reakcja userów GTA Wiki na skórkę "Łoezis" (Ło Jezus!). Kategoria:Użytkownicy